The Return of the Twins
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Nick and Skylar were just average twins in a theater parking lot when they were suddenly kidnapped and dragged into the plot line of the Hobbit. Watch as they fight alongside Thorin and the company to reclaim Erebor. Part 3 of 3, please read the other two first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear cnguyen7899, I believe you were asking for this, so I hope you enjoy! :P I love everyone who reads these stories and leaves a review, so I hope no body hates me for taking so long with this! Also, sorry. It's a short chappie!**

Chapter 1: Thieves of Hearts

I woke up to a lot of trumpets sounding and Thorin yelling a negotiation with the new king of Lake-town. Apparently, the idiots really did think I was dead and tried to use that against Thorin until I strode up beside the dwarf and yelled," Oi! You lot! You woke me up, you twits! I, Skylar Waters, am not happy! You do not make me unhappy if you value your continued existence! Now, SHUT UP!"

The men all stared at me in shock, and the dwarves all nodded their heads while taking a couple steps back. My useless twin was unconscious on the ground, and I was not going to put up with that. I silently crept behind my brother's head and yelled," WAKE UP! THE DALEKS ARE COMING!"

Nick shot up, screaming, and punched my arm in frustration," You jerk! Do you have any idea what you just did to me? You nearly caused me to have a heart attack! Gah, you flippindifabkdbmf!"

The dwarves all gave us questioning looks, and Bilbo stood off to the side with a strange look plastered on his face. I grinned and laughed at the looks on their faces. That was before the men of Lake-town came back that evening.

Once again, I yelled at them to go away and scared the crud out of them. A trick that I had perfected several years ago. Then, my life took a strange twist. Thorin began showing me around the old, abandoned halls and rooms of Erebor. He finally led me into a huge open room with silver and jewels lining the walls," Sky, you have stolen the hearts of several of my companions, including myself. I would be honored, if you would stay here, in Erebor when all is said and done," he said, taking one of my hands in his own.

I looked at him strangely," Thorin, you have stolen my heart on this amazing journey," I said," But my brother and I can't stay here. We have to return home."

Thorin's face fell and a depressed look crossed his face," Very well, I will not waste any time on this any longer," he said," Come, we shall return to the others."

We returned to Smaug's horde and the others then I sat with my brother, silently. I could see Bilbo sitting off by himself and wondered if he was alright. The hobbit was a brave character but was still just a hobbit. He probably hated being stuck in the mountain. It was full of the horrid scent of dragon. Bilbo, I knew, had the Arkenstone. He was lucky that I was such a good person or he would have been a dead hobbit.

Even though I liked the hobbit's company, he was truly a little thief. He had snatched Gollum's ring and the heart of the mountain. I knew that the men of Lake-town would want all of the gold Smaug had stolen from them, but I also knew that Thorin was a dwarf and wouldn't give away gold. Bilbo was probably going to try and help the men of Lake-town blackmail Thorin into giving back the gold that Smaug had stolen, so I was definitely going to keep my eye on the sneaky hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I WAS RUN OVER BY THE INSPIRATION TRUCK JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO AND FINISHED A CHAPTER! I WILL BE INCLUDING THE BATTLE IN THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY! Why was I typing all of that in all caps?**

Chapter 2: How cool is that?

A couple days passed and the men of Lake-town came back. Thorin went to yell at them to go away, but I beat him to it saying, " IF YOU DON'T STOP WAKING ME UP IN THE MORNING, I WILL MAKE SMAUG LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL! GO THE HELL AWAY!" and hurling a spear at the king. The spear impaled a stone on the ground in front of the king's horse, and they all scattered like roaches.

The dwarves all applauded my aim until I told them I missed. They all looked at me in shock until I burst out laughing, showing them that I had been joking. They smiled and went about their business until later that evening when Bilbo went missing.

The next morning, the men returned and had the Arkenstone with them as well as Gandalf and Bilbo. I, being the scariest out of all of the company, strode right up to a wall covered in spears and grabbed as many as I could carry before grinning evilly and launching them at the men of Lake-town.

Thorin made a deal with them that if they returned the Arkenstone, they could get their gold back, and I would stop throwing spears. Bilbo avoided me for the rest of the day while Gandalf kept trying to calm me down. I could've been a dragon at the moment because I was practically breathing fire and on the verge of ripping Bilbo limb from limb. The only person who gets to blackmail anyone is me.

A few days later, Bilbo was back on my good side, Thorin was a very happy dwarf-king, and there were several armies on their way to raid Erebor. Azog the Defiler and Bolg the Ugly were on their way with armies of orcs to claim Erebor and kill Thorin. My goal was to stop both from happening before Nick and I found a way home.

I was just sifting through the horde looking for weapons and armor that could be used when, all of a sudden, I heard Nick, Fili, and Kili arguing and fighting over something. I stalked towards them to see my stuff trampled with large, muddy boot prints on it while Fili and Kili were wrestling with my brother.

I cleared my throat, and they whipped their heads around to face me," I look away for two seconds, and this happens. Who messed with my stuff?" I growled. They all froze," Fine, you all shall be thrown into a nightmare world from which there is no waking," I said, reaching for my sword.

They all began apologizing endlessly and clinging to my legs," Please forgive us!" Nick wailed.

I smirked," Since I'm feeling nice today, you all get to live," I said, shaking them off and walking away.

A few days later, we were all ready for war as the Orc armies appeared on the horizon. The elves had been camping on our front doorstep for the past couple of days, and I was fully prepared for the fight that was coming our way. I began pulling on the pieces of armor that I had found for myself and helped my useless brother strap on some armor and his helmet.

We marched out alongside the whole company to face the Orc armies," Nervous, sister?" Nick asked, holding a bow tightly.

I smirked," Have you ever known me to be nervous?" I replied, giving him a nervous glance.

Nick laughed a little," Well, there was that one day before the Finals. You were pulling your hair out," he said, looking at me with pure terror in his eyes.

I gripped his shoulder," If we survive, I'll tell you where I hid your candy from Christmas," I whispered.

He smiled," That is a deal," he said, nocking an arrow as our enemies advanced.

I pulled on a helmet and shoved down the visor. I grinned," FOR NARNIA!" I screamed, charging for Azog the warg-riding idiot. He saw me and charged for me. I stuck out my sword as the warg leaped at me with its mouth wide open.

The warg fell to the ground with blood pouring out of its mouth as I wrenched my sword from its throat. I flicked my wrist to shake some of the foul liquid off the blade then gave Azog a sick grin. I giggled a little then raised my sword," Come at me, bro!" I taunted, ducking as he swiped at my head and knocked my helmet off.

I rammed my sword into his gut and shoved as hard as I could before I felt something sharp and solid hit the back of my head. Everything began to fuzzy as warm liquid trickled down my neck. I growled at the pale Orc in front of me, ripped my sword out of his stomach, and sliced off his head.

I turned around as I heard someone call my name. Darkness began taking over my vision, and I fell to my knees. My brother was by my side instantly, helping me to my feet. We fought off as many orcs as we could before they surrounded us.

I looked around as my vision began to give out completely then ran at the line of beasts in front of me screaming," DIE UGLY BUTT-MONKEYS!"

I felt several jabs in my stomach then nothing. It's a weird feeling to be in pain one second then feeling nothing but a warm wind the next. Suddenly, I saw a light in front of me, constantly changing its color. I ran towards it and was suddenly standing in the movie theater parking lot wearing my black Stetson, black, leather trench coat; and standing next to my brother's car.

I looked around for a second then let out a small scream when I saw my brother appear out of nowhere on the other side of the car. He was wearing his usual plain, black T-shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. He quickly patted himself down," Black T, jeans, boots, ridiculous amount of belts, earring. I'M BACK BABY!" he yelled.

He looked at me and started laughing. I joined him in laughing as I ran around the car and hugged him. We began jumping up and down in happiness as we looked around the empty parking lot. We were home. We had survived the Hobbit, traveled with dwarves, stolen from dragons, and survived it all in one piece.

I sat down in the passenger seat and took off my hat to run a hand through my hair when I noticed something shiny under my long sleeve shirt. I pulled back the sleeve to see a silver bracelet on my wrist with a little gold charm that had " The Hobbit" engraved on it along with the names of Bilbo, Gandalf, and all of the dwarves.

Nick had a similar bracelet except it was black with skulls on it. We looked at each other in awe. Not only had we survived the Hobbit, but we also had a free souvenir. How cool was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short, but I wanted to show how Sky was going to adjust to being home again while giving a hint to the story I'll be writing next. Ps. I'm still going to be working on I'm a Sorceress, so what? Review and check out my other stuff!**

Chapter 3: Why is home so boring?

It has been three weeks since Nick and I have returned from the Hobbit. I still feel kinda sad that I couldn't save Thorin, Kili, or Fili in the battle. Nick was back to his normal, book-hating self while I just sat around, dying of boredom.

Sure, it was great to be home again, but I missed the adventure of being in Middle Earth. I wondered, if I was transported into The Lord of the Rings, would Bilbo and Gandalf remember me? Would I ever have another crazy adventure like that again?

The logical side of my brain told me that it was highly unlikely. Since when did I ever listen to that part of my brain? I would never forget the adventures I had with the dwarves. The spiders would always haunt my nightmares, and Thorin was always going to cross my mind from now and then.

Nick had already lost the bracelet and started claiming it was stolen by the elves while our older sister, Luna, called us insane and said the adventure was all just a hallucination caused by exhaustion and raging hormones. Idiot. I knew it was real, and she was not going to convince me otherwise, even if she thought I was crazy.

It all had been crazy and would take a mad genius like myself to make any real sense out of it in all reality. That's why I am now going to watch as many movies as possible in the attempt to jump into one's plot line. Even a cartoon would be more interesting than being at home. Time wouldn't pass while I was in the plot line, so I could have an adventure, kill my boredom, and be back in time for dinner.

I was just lying on the couch, watching the beginning of Avatar, when Luna stood in front of the screen," I'm gonna go out and buy some food, want anything?" she asked, looking at me like I was a little kid.

I gave her my most insane smile," Yes, three pounds of steak, and twenty tomatoes. I need to feed my pet dragon," I joked.

She rolled his eyes," Sky, I love you, but you have lost your mind," she sighed, strutting out the door.

I rolled my eyes, she only loved me because she was my sister. I turned my eyes back to the gorgeousness of the beautiful world called Pandora as Jake wheeled himself off the shuttle at Hell's Gate in the movie. A sudden thought raced through my mind, what would happen if I ended up on Pandora?

I really shouldn't set myself up for insane adventures.


End file.
